


Play Pretend

by louisovermyknee



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Paddling, Punishment, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfic about how management punishes Louis and Harry for sneaking out in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

“Good night, boys” Paul said as he flicked the light switch off.  “Good night” the 5 band members resounded. The sound of a door swinging was heard along with fading footsteps and a follow up bang. The tour bus was quiet and dark for the night. However, not everybody was planning on sleeping. 5 minutes have past, then 10, then 20. Harry opened his eyes.

First, Harry slid the curtain to the side to see if anybody was out of their bunk. Slowly and as carefully as possible, Harry inched himself down to the floor. On his tippy toes, he made his way towards his love’s bunk. Harry raised his hands to grab onto the curtain fabric. He pulled it to the side to see Louis, eyes closed. He was fake-sleeping. Harry’s hand reached to the boy’s shoulder. “Louis” he whispered, “Lou”. His eyes opened and he smiled cheekily.

“Alright, Harry, I’m up” Louis said. “SHUSH” Harry silenced him. No one must hear them tonight. Louis carefully made his way out of the bunk and followed Harry down the hall, also on his tip toes. Both of the boys hoped no one would see or hear them. Finally, they reached the tour bus door. Harry reached for the knob and clicked it to unlock it. He peaked his head out of the door to be sure that no one as there. Not like anybody would on a cool night like this. Harry’s head turned to Louis, and he made a smile that said “we’re free”. With a quiet swing of the door, the couple was outside the bus and on their way to victory.

“Run” Louis commanded, “Before they see us”. They were a good length away from the arena now. The couple came upon a wood that led into a deep and heavy forest. So secluded, so alone, Harry and Louis stopped to catch their breath. Both of them began to giggle a bit, like little girls finding a secret hideaway. They pulled themselves closer to each other. “Finally,” Louis said, “Time alone”. Harry smiled in return; he wanted to keep this moment. Now, this was not the first time they’ve snuck out before. Each time they would run away, Louis and Harry would always be sure that everybody suspected that they ‘slept’ the night away. Harry knelt down at the bow of an oak tree. Louis would fall down to him, lowering himself to top Harry. Harry’s hands would wrap around Louis while he set himself on him. Harry was simply tall and acted as a perfect holder for Louis. They’d cuddle together, and have a pleasant night.

**…**

Before they knew it, the sun began to rise. The sun rays beamed through the hanging leaves on the trees. It was Louis who woke up first. Sleep dust edged on his eyes, but he looked around. They were still in the forest. “Oh, no” Louis muttered. He tapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry! Harry, wake up!” he shouted. Harry slowly came back from his unconsciousness. “Wh- What?” His deep voice sounded. Louis didn’t say anything, but let Harry discover their destination. “No!” Harry shocked up. Louis scrambled off of Harry’s body. Both of them got to their feet and started to sprint.


	2. Intervention

Both Harry and Louis began to curse themselves as they ran. “What were you thinking?!” they thought. “Do you know what could happen if we got caught?!”. Out of all of the times they’ve snuck out, this must not be the time to get into trouble. The couple continued to run back to the camp. Once out of the woods, Harry and Louis halted into a stop. They were greeted by a band of guards. “There they are!” one of them shouted. “Boys,” a familiar voice rang out for Louis and Harry to hear. From afar, they could see the stern look on Paul’s face. His hand raised to notion the boys to come forward, and, with lowered heads, they did.

Louis and Harry were led to a concluded part of the arena. Their sides were locked in the hands of guards which closed like steel shackles. While on their way down the hall, the other band members saw what came upon the boys. They turned their head to look back, shockingly. The couple wanted to turn around and explain, but the guards held them roughly. Within a moment, they were locked inside of a concealed room somewhere backstage of the arena.

The guards set the boys down and exited quickly. Instead of hearing footsteps fading down the hallway, they heard a click of the doorknob. Locked in, and scared. Harry looked over to Louis with a frightened look on his face. “What’s going to happen to us?” he asked. His question was about to be answers because a tall and firm man entered the room through another door. “Hello boys,” the stranger began, “Seems like we have a runaway couple on our hands”. Louis couldn’t wait; he jolted up and ran back to the door they came in. The door knob simply would not turn. There was no escaping now and he cursed himself for the matter.

“There’s no worth trying,” the man said, “You might as well sit down and answer my questions”. Louis growled and put his fist to the door. An echo of the punch was heard, and he returned to his seat in front of the desk. Harry just stared at him, shocked to think that his lover would do that. The stranger gave Louis a scolding look, and opened his mouth to speak again. “We are very, very disappointed in both of you. Do you know what could’ve happened to you? Why did you sneak out anyway?” Nothing was said by Louis or Harry. “Ok, how about where did you go?” No replies again, Louis just stared into the man’s eyes with as much sass as he could stand. Within a moment, the man was tired of it. “Alright then,” he moved over to a drawer in the desk.

The drawer was pulled open and the boys saw him lower himself to reach for something heavy. Their eyes widened with surprise as they saw the heavy paddle the man held in his hand. The paddle was wooden, but was about an inch thick. It looked heavy, and was angled as the man tried to hold it straight with the weight. The man smiled and asked again, “Are you going to answer my questions?” The boys sat strong and did not say a word. The man sighed and claimed “Fine then, you may suffer at your will. I’ll give you 5 minutes to think about this”. The man left the room with the paddle still in hand. Louis and Harry both turned their heads to each other, both let their guard down to reveal a true frightened look about their faces.


	3. Picking Poisons

“What do we do?” Harry asked, “I think you got him angry”. Louis started to feel guilty. He shouldn’t have run for the door. It’s just that he lost his temper. That usually happens when he’s scared or frustrated. Now the boys had every right to be scared. The man has a paddle in his hand to threaten them, after all. “I don’t know what to do” Louis said looking down. This was hopeless. 5 minutes have past and the man with the paddle returned. Perhaps he wanted to show them the huge, thick paddle again in hope of straightening up their decision making. Slowly, the man turned his head to look at both Louis and Harry. He held up the paddle and said “Well?”

Harry looked down, avoiding eye contact. Louis stared at the stranger head on with arched eyebrows. He was determined to hold onto his dignity as the man held onto his paddle. The stranger gave out a heavy sigh and recalled “Are you going to answer my questions or do I have to spank them out of you?”. Slowly, everything was coming together now. Either answer their questions, or suffer the punishment until the questions are answered. Pick your poison.

No answer was spoken. After about 10 seconds of silence, the man stepped forward and grabbed onto Louis’s right arm. Harry watched in horror as he saw the man yank his lover in front of the desk. Louis was forcibly bent over by the man as he pushed down Louis’s upper back. The stranger kept his hand on Louis’s back to keep him in this position. “Where did you go?!” the man shouted at the boy. Louis shook his head. There were no answers coming out of him anytime soon. The man raised his hand that held the paddle above his head. At an appropriate angle, the man lowered into a swing to hit Louis’s sit spot.

…

Outside of the room, Niall, Liam, and Zayn were all waiting outside the door. “What the heck is going on in there?” Niall wondered. A loud, muffled smack was heard and the boys jumped. After that, they heard a grunting yelp. “That sounds like Louis” Liam claimed, stepping towards the door. Behind them, two guards swooped in to block the door. They crossed their arms. Obviously, nobody is allowed in. Liam turned back to look at Zayn and Niall. Another smack was heard as well as a following gasp. The boys began to have an idea on what was going on in there. “We can’t do a thing, can we?” Zayn spoke, “All we can do is to wait”. They lowered their heads and the guards saw them walked away down the hallway.

…

“I said what did you boys do?!” the man continued firing off questions. With every question unanswered, there would be at least a couple swats on Louis’s fanny. After witnessing 20 spanks on Louis’s bottom, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. While the man prepared for another swat, Harry got up from his chair and ran towards him. He grabbed onto the handle of the paddle, in hope of saving Louis from the pending pain. Harry failed when the man reacted with a shove. Harry was thrown to the cold floor and looked up at the enemy with frightened eyes.

“What about you?” the man approached Harry, “What can you tell me?”. Harry backed away from him, crawling away from him. “Well?! Why would you care about this boy?! He’s just a stupid fellow singer!” Louis watched as the man turned around and brought his paddle up again. Before he could take a hit, Harry yelled “Because I love him!” The paddle was inches away from Louis’s butt when Harry spoke the truth. The man lowered his weapon and came back to Harry. “What?” he said. “Please,” Harry was on the verge of tears, “Please don’t hurt him anymore! I’ll tell you anything you want, just, please don’t hurt him!”

Louis could not believe his ears. “Harry!” he said with fury. Louis brought himself up from the desk and approached Harry. He got closer to Harry, ready for a hug. The man stood and watched the boyfriends comfort each other. Harry’s eyes began to draw tears. Louis would wipe them away before he would bury his face in his chest. The man, bewildered, set his paddle on top of the desk. He brought a chair to himself and sat down. The stranger rubbed his hands together and said with a frown “Tell me more”.


	4. Answers

Liam, Zayn, and Niall waited eagerly in the tour bus. They wanted to see Louis and Harry. They wanted to help them out in some way. But most of all, they wanted answers. All of their heads jumped up at the sound of the door banging. First, Harry was shoved inside, then Louis followed. The man shut the door quickly and the boys could tell that they were locked in again. Harry helped Louis up from the floor with sorrowful eyes. The couple noticed that the other band members were still in the tour bus and stopped to glance at them.

There was a moment of silence, but Niall spoke up. “What happened?” He said calmly. Harry wasn’t sure if he could answer any more questions. His head turned to Louis, who was still shaken up from before. Something told Harry that it was ok for the boys to know, so Harry walked to the freezer and got out an icepack. ‘Well … so … we are … umm” Harry muttered. “You can tell them, Harry” Louis said with a bit of regret. Harry prepared the icepack as he explained. He didn’t know where to begin, “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but, Louis and I snuck out last night”. The other members looked at each other, puzzled. “That’s why you guys weren’t here this morning?” Liam asked. Harry nodded his head and came back to Louis.

He ordered Louis to go to the couch. Louis obeyed and got on his stomach. “I’m sorry that all of this came without warning, but” Harry stopped to pull down Louis’s pants. The boy’s eyes gleamed when Louis’s swollen red bottom was shown. Harry began to crusade the icepack around his canvas. “We’ve had a rough time this morning” Louis said, jumping at the contact of the icepack. “We didn’t think that this would be wrong, but apparently, no one is agreeing with our situation” Harry said. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all looked at Harry and Louis. They still wanted answers. “And your situation is…?” Zayn asked slowly.

Louis turned his head to face Harry. He was still handling the icepack on his bottom. Harry fell silent as he continued his work. The boys just stared at the couple, waiting for a specific answer. Finally, Louis got tired of this awkward silence that he had to let it all out.

“We are together”.


	5. Maybe You Should Just Play Pretend

Overall, the boys took the news very lightly. They didn’t protest the notion of Louis and Harry’s relationship. In fact, they would treat them just like any old friend would. That was all the couple could ask for. Now, all they had to worry about was how to handle the managers and Louis’s bottom healing up. Harry let the ice stay onto Louis’s swollen butt for a good, long time. Louis could’ve fallen asleep on the couch despite the pain of the severe paddling he just went through. Moments before bedtime, the boys were greeted by the man who did his work on Louis and Harry.

Conversations fell silent as the man stood in the doorway of the tour bus. They waited for what the man was about to announce. He opened his mouth and said “I surely hope you’ve learned your lesson today, boys”. Harry put his hand on Louis’s shoulder as Louis’s head lowered down. He wasn’t going to fight back. Besides, his bottom would stay red as long as he got into trouble. “And I hope that you understand that nobody is going out tonight” the man continued. “Especially for you two” He directed his head towards the couple on the couch.

The turn of a key was heard as the man left the tour bus. Not only was there the lock on the door, but another lock resounded as it clicked shut. The boys weren’t just trapped in the tour bus; they were locked in tight with at least 2 locks to break through if anybody wanted to escape. Harry and Louis apologized to the boys, but, instead of expressing anger, the boys were alright with their ways. Everything was going to be ok, however, it didn’t seem like it would be ok.

“Obviously, they hate us for what we’ve done,” Harry said to the band members, “And I could never bear to see Louis get flogged again”. Louis avoided sitting down, he was standing at this point. “How are we going to live with this?” Harry wondered, truly not knowing the correct answer. The boys were silent for a while. Moments past, then Zayn got up and began to speak. “I’m sorry for what happened, but I think you guys have to hide this relationship” he said. Louis and Harry looked at each other with sad faces as Zayn continued. “I’d hate to say this, but … well, maybe you should just … umm …” Zayn was slightly shaky, but he had to finish his thought.

“Maybe you should just play pretend”.

The sad part was that Zayn was right. Louis and Harry could not openly love each other out in public. The managers would’ve given them Hell again. It’s not like anybody would need to know, anyway. This was just the way that everything had to go. At least, until they’ve found a secret place. The couple stared at each other, and reluctantly took the option. “Yes,” Louis said, “I think you’re right”. Harry agreed too, “That’s just what we have to do, then”. The boys put an end to the conversation by looking at the clock. It was bedtime and Louis would have to sleep on his stomach.

**THE END**


End file.
